


Across The Universe | Otayuri

by Anonymous



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 2k17, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Parallel Universe, Death, Depression, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gangleader!JJ, Gangs, JJ is a psycho, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Mental Instability, Multiple Universes, Murder, Murderers, No Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-30 12:39:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12108915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: In which Otabek Altin would go through absolutely anything to be with Yuri Plisetsky.Even if it meant going through multiple universes to get the chance.Yuri Plisetsky was murdered by a known gang leader, JJ Leroy. And a part of Otabek practically died with him.But then he got another set of chances to be with Yuri by getting sent into multiple universes, where Yuri was alive and well. There was a catch though.Every time Otabek and Yuri would fall in love with each other, a few weeks afterwards Yuri would die a horrible death.





	1. one

"We were always meant to say goodbye," - already gone : sleeping at last

It was a cold winters night, Otabek and Yuri were walking down the deserted back streets of Russia. 

Snow fell down from the sky, sticking to their clothing and hair and laughter filled the air as Otabek told his lover a joke about their friends.

They were happy, very happy; In love even.

Otabek was going to propose to Yuri that night. He held the small box in the pocket of his black slacks as he smiled and joked with his blonde boyfriend.

"Look.. the stars look amazing, Beka!" The younger russian male exclaimed, looking over at Otabek.

"Not more amazing than how you look tonight, Yura.." The dark haired Kazakh spoke quietly to his lover. Love was clear in his few words.

Yuri blushed and shook his head, causing his blonde locks to fall onto his face, covering his eyes. "Don't do.. /that/." He huffed.

Otabek just simply laughed, smiling fondly at the boy.

He couldn't help but just fall more in love with Yuri.

So that was the moment that he was going to do it.

He was going to propose to Yuri.

He was everything that Otabek wanted and needed in life.

That moment right then, was perfect.

He started to get down on his one knee, catching Yuri's attention in the process and then suddenly there was a loud crash behind Yuri and out came, JJ Leroy. The leader of a well-known dangerous gang.

Blood covered the man, a sickeningly twisted smile plastered on his lips as he stared at the couple. "Am I interrupting something? Well thats too bad.." JJ spoke with feigned guilt. "Go on, pretend I was never here. But I'll have to kill you after." He spoke nonchalantly and threw his head back as he shook with laughter. He was practically insane, you could see it clearly in his eyes.

Otabek stood up and moved in front of Yuri protectively, glaring at the canadian man.

"You won't touch him, /Jean/." The Kazakh spoke with pure anger clear in his words.

"Oh, I won't? I think I will, and i'll snap his little neck in front of you, making you watch every bit of it. Listening to his screams.. Oh, It'll be good, /Beka/." JJ had flashed him a short sweet smile, but in his eyes was a bleak unnerving look. It was pure evil.

Yuri was getting angier by the second. He was /not/ a child. He could protect himself. And he would do so. He was quick and he managed to escape from behind Otabek and he ran towards JJ before Otabek could respond to the sick man.

And then there was a gunshot. Then a scream echoed out into the air.

 

"Yura!" Otabek practically yelled out as he ran to catch the small boy in his arms. Blood staining his clothes as he held his lover close.

"B- Beka.." Yuri stuttered out, blood spilling down his chin as he coughed a little. 

Tears threatened to spill from the Kazakh boy's eyes. "Yura.." He whimpered, a quiet sob was released from his lips. "You're gonna be okay.. I.. Stay with me.. Yuri, Please," Otabek begged in a whisper.

Yuri shook his eyes, and cracked a small smile when he spoke. "Beka.. I-" His eyes barely open, looking up at his boyfriend.

"Kitten.. I'm g- going to get you help, You're gonna be okay." He pressed down on the wound on Yuri's stomach, blood soaking his hand in the process of him doing so. "You're going to be okay.. We'll go to that cafe you love w- when you get out, i-"

The blonde cut him off, speaking a bit louder than before. "I'm d- dying, Beka.." He was surprisingly calm as he said those words. "I.. I love you," He choked out, tears dripping down his pale cheeks and his eyes slipped shut. Then he stopped breathing.

"No. No, NO! Yura, stay with me! Stay with me, Baby. Please," Otabek cried, holding the boy close to his chest as he fell limp against him. "You're okay.. You're going to be alright. You aren't going to die, Yuri. Please.." He sobbed into Yuri's hair, rocking him slowly, his hand on the Russian's head.

JJ stood and watched every part of it, before he just shrugged it off and made his way down the empty street. He didn't care one bit, Otabek used to be his friend but he ditched JJ when he met Yuri. He didn't care if Yuri lived or died. It didn't matter to him at all. He was going completely insane.

Otabek stroked the blonde locks of his now deceased lover as he cried harder at the realization.

Then he took the small velvet box from his pocket and opened it shakily and pulled the ring from the box. Then he slid it onto Yuri's small delicate finger. "I w- wanted to propose.. I wanted.. I /want/ to marry you. I love you.. so so much. He took you from me, and I-" He cut himself off with broken sobs and he pressed his face into the bloody shirt covered Yuri's almost cold chest.

"I need you.." The Kazakh mumbled through his tears.

  

Two weeks had past and Otabek decided to visit the woods where he and Yuri used to go to hide from Yuuri and Victor. Yuri wouldn't want for him to lay around in his room and cry all the time. No, Yuri would have scolded him terribly for that. 

He wandered the woods, never had gotten a chance to actually get a look at the scenery as he always had Yuri there to distract him from it. He never minded it though. 

The bark on the trees were a darker shade of a brown /it reminded Otabek of chocolate./ and the leaves were a dark shade of green. It looked incredible.

One thing had distracted Otabek from the scenery and it was shining from behind some trees. It was almost the same color of Yuri's eyes. It flashed continuously almost as if it wanted the male to check it out.

He was not in the mood for someone playing a ridiculous joke on him. But he went towards the mysterious thing anyways. 

It led him to a small passage way, a note written in russian was on the side of the entrance way. It read: "theres no coming back once you enter here into an altered version of your own world "

"This is a joke.. what do I have left to lose..?" He sighed to himself before he shrugged and hesitantly stepped into the entrance.

Otabek immediately felt like he was floating. He might have been but he couldn't tell from the darkness that engulfed his body.

Maybe he was dying too. Maybe it was sooner than he thought that he would have been seeing Yuri. As it was, He would go as far as going all across the universe running all around it and never stopping once to take a breath, just to see Yuri again.

Suddenly, it was like he was falling into a pit of flames and he screamed but he was shocked as he couldn't hear a thing, it was silent. Completely silent.

Then he began to hear birds chirping and he felt like he was laying on a wet lawn.

He opened his eyes to find himself staring into the emerald orbs that belonged to no one other than Yuri Plisetsky.


	2. two

"i let you ease my pain, using your black magic on me.." - black magic by jaymes young.

 

The sun was beating down onto his lightly tanned skin as Otabek squinted up at the Russian boy.

 

"Are you alright? Mister, are you okay? You just fell into my yard," Yuri tilted his head from where he was kneeled down. Concern was written all over his expression.

 

And all Otabek could think about was how Yuri was alive. He wasn't dead, he was okay. But he saw him die, He stopped breathing in arms. He was dead.

 

'Was this all a dream?' He wondered.

 

If it was, he would just make the most of it. So he did.

 

He sat up quickly and pulled the boy into his arms.,"Yura.." He whispered.

 

"Woah, please, um.. get off..?" He bit his lip and he began to feel uncomfortable as a complete stranger had hugged him randomly.

 

The blonde gently pushed the older man off of him and stood up. "And how do you know my nickname?" He questioned politely and looked down at the Kazakh.

 

Otabek furrowed his eyebrows, confusion spreading over his features. "Yuri, you know me. I'm Otabek. Beka..? How do you not recognize me.." He ended his sentence as a statement almost.

 

"I'm sorry, mister but you must be mistaken.. You must be thinking of a different Yuri. I hope your head feels okay. I must be going now." And with that he was gone.

 

"Yuri.." He frowned, before looking at the scenery.

 

That was not Russia.

 

The houses were dark colored and the grass was a brownish color. The fences were broken and windows were boarded up. 

 

"What," He stopped as he got a look at Yuri's house. The word "Witch" was written all over the front of the black panelling of the house. "Witch? Yuri is no witch." Otabek mumbled angrily. "What the hell?"

 

"Actually, He is." A familiar voice ripped him away from his thoughts. 

 

Phichit?

 

Otabek stood up and wiped off his, capris? "I wasn't.." He sighed. "He is not a witch, Phichit. He may be easily angered but he isn't a witch,"

 

"He told me, He's my friend. And how do you know my name?" Phichit questioned but didn't get a response as Leo followed by Guang-Hong walked up to them. "Hey Phichit, Who's this?" Leo asked him, as he eyed Otabek.

 

"One of Yuri's friend's I guess. This is.." He stared over at Otabek for an answer.

 

"Not this again, but whatever. I'm Otabek. Why do you think Yuri's a witch?"

 

"Because, He's shown us.. Ask him about it. He's meeting us for lunch later. You could come..?" Phichit offered the dark haired Kazakh.

 

"Okay, I'll be there, When and where?" Otabek had leaped on the opportunity of seeing Yuri again even if the place was very strange and questionable. And what else did he have to lose?

 

"I'll send a pigeon to deliver my message of the details. Don't worry." The boy smiled as he said goodbye and walked away with the other two males.

 

"Huh? A pigeon? How the hell.." Otabek watched Phichit leave with a confused expression. How was that normal? They owned cell phones not pigeons for messaging.

 

What was going on? This had to be a dream.

 

It couldn't be real.

 

-

 

Otabek ran into a few problems, He didn't know where anything was and he couldn't find his own house. So he kept walking until he spotted a small cafe in town, it wasn't much but it was something.

 

But as he walked inside, he noticed something Well some/one/.

 

A certain Yuri Plisetsky was curled up in a small booth by a window and his chin was propped up on his knees as they pressed into his chest and he just stared blankly out of the window.

 

He decided to walk up to him, It couldn't hurt. "Is this seat taken?"

 

The blonde male lifted his head up to see Otabek staring at him and then looking back down at the seat in front of himself. "You can sit, but can I ask a question?"

 

"Why aren't you staying away from me? I'm sure Phichit's told you that I'm a witch. That doesn't frighten you?" He stared down at the table, holding a small sad smile on his lips as he asked the question.

 

"Well, to me that just make you more interesting, Yura. How can I stay away? You're the best person.. A- Alive." He mentally cursed himself for stuttering but It was worth it as the corners of Yuri's lips tugged up into a soft smile. His jade orbs brightening as he looked up and caught Otabek's gaze.

 

He felt his heart tug a bit as saw Yuri's smile. 

 

Yuri was so.. different but he was still Yuri.

 

Otabek was still hopelessly in love with Yuri Plisetsky. No matter what he was, or /who/ he was.

 

He didn't care about how he acted, He still loved him.

 

If he had to travel through time, He wouldn't care. He wouldn't through absolutely anything to be with Yuri.

 

Anything.

 

"You mean that?" Yuri had asked as Otabek brushed his seat off before sitting down in it slowly. "I mean it, Little Yuri."

 

"But, you barely know me No, you just met me You can't possibly think that about me. You don't know anything about me, except for that i'm a witch." The blonde Russian huffed out. Sadness lingered around in the boy's sentence.

 

"I know you better than you think, Yura." Otabek just simply smiled as said those words.

 

___

 

 

A few weeks past and Otabek swore that Yuri was being a pure tease, with his short flirty comments and the lingering touches. They easily became friends. He was friends with all of Yuri's friends as well. After that first day, He was easily accepted in the small group. And all of them except Yuri learned quickly about Otabek's infatuation with their blonde friend. They teased him about it at first but they started trying to get them together slowly. 

 

The Kazakh never wanted it to end.

 

But all good things had an ending didn't they?

 

You can't always have good without bad.

 

Was it still a dream?

 

–

 

"Dude, ask him out on a cheesy movie date or something. Yuri loves shit like that. He's a hopeless romantic at heart." Mila spoke in between bites of her cake as she had asked Otabek to hang out with her and JJ at the cafe. He couldn't just say no, could he?

 

"But What if" Otabek started to speak but got cut off immediately afterward.

 

"Fuck the what ifs. Live in the present. Not the future or the past. Right now. Go ask him out before he moves onto someone else. Like Chris for god's sake." JJ shook his head and sighed, staring into Otabek's eyes before he added onto his sentence. "If you don't ask soon, Yuri will think you aren't interested in him anymore. You don't want that do you?"

 

The Kazakh immediately shook his head and began to rise from his seat. "I'll go ask him right now. I won't waste anymore time. He needs to know how I feel, No matter how scared I may feel right now, I won't let that get in the way of this. Not anymore." And then he took off out of the cafe, and towards Yuri's House. His stomach felt like it was falling and his heart felt like it was racing faster than a horse would during a race.

 

What if Yuri said no?

 

His mind went in various directions as he continued running.

 

The thoughts just got darker as his destination got clearer and clearer.

 

What if he's dead?

 

"No.. He's not dead.." He cursed himself under his breath when he finally made it to the Blondes house.

 

He knocked on the door gently and he started mentally preparing himself for rejection.

 

The door creaked open slowly to show the small blonde behind it.

 

Even as his hair was messy and knotted and his clothing was crinkled and a bit stained. Otabek still found him to be more stunning than anyone he had ever seen.

 

Otabek offered a small smile at Yuri's obviously confused expression.

 

"Hi.." He spoke with a gentle tone, rubbing his sweaty palms on his dark jeans.

 

Yuri tilted his head and covered his mouth as he began to yawn quietly. "Ota..? What are you doing here? Not that i'm not happy to see you, No.. I'm glad you're here actually, but.. Why are you here? JJ and Mila said you met them for lunch."

 

"I.. I did meet them, I just needed to speak to you. It's really important." The dark haired male rushed out.

 

"Oh. Well, alright. Come in, Come in, Beka." The nickname pulled at his heart and he winced unnoticeably to Yuri and he stepped into his house.

 

The house was so /Yuri/ well this Yuri it was unbelievable.

 

"Wow.." He breathed in the soft scent that lingered around the room. It was like a delicate ocean scented candle that had just been put out.

 

It had calmed Otabek's mind a bit more before Yuri had basically shoved him down into a small living room chair as he sat across from him, worry was written all over his features. "Whats wrong, Beka? D- Did something happen? Did /i/ do something?" Questions poured from his chapped pink lips, his voice was somewhat quiet.

 

"No, No /No/. Yura, It's something good, I promise. Well, I hope its something good to you.. But, I'm just nervous to say.." He trailed off and Yuri was frustrated but he tried not to raise his voice. 

 

"Spit it out, Ota." The Russian replied shortly. He was still obvious;y worried but not as much as before.

 

"O- Okay, I.. Yura,"

 

"Otabek!" Yuri sighed. "Tell me."

 

"I like you- A lot and I wanted to know if you wanted to go on a date with me" He blurted out and fiddled with his fingers. His eyes staring down at his own lap.

 

"Is that a stupid question?" Otabek's face fell at his response. He was ready to leave already.

 

Well that was until Yuri spoke again.

 

"Of fucking /course/ I will." And with those words Yuri practically threw himself on top of Otabek. His arms wrapped securely around his neck.

 

Otabek was surprised and extremely happy at the same time.

 

He finally had his Yuri back.

 

But did he really?

 

 

–

 

A month and a half went past since then and Otabek was falling in love all over again.

 

From the way his captivating emerald eyes sparkled as the sunlight hit them, to the way his golden blonde locks blew into his face as the wind hit blew through it, down to the little habits he had. 

 

He just couldn't put a label on everything he loved about the boy. The whole world would be stuffed up with labels then.

 

He was unbelievably happy and nothing could take that happiness from him again. Nothing.

 

Well thats what he thought anyways.

 

Wherever there was a Yuri Plisetsky, There would be an Otabek Altin.

 

-

 

"Beka, be still, I have to I know it hurts a bit now but it'll feel better soon. I promise." Yuri spoke with gentleness in his tone as he tried to soothe Otabek's pain.

 

Otabek winced again. "You've done this before?" He asked with a bit of a bite to his tone.

 

"Yes, Beka. To myself. I'll show you sometime." The blonde chuckled softly and patted his lovers arms gently. "I'm done, Ota. Look."

 

Otabek looked down at his wrist, spotting the mark Yuri just created with his magic. It was just a simple stick-like wand with stars surrounding it, but Otabek loved it with everything he had within himself.

 

"It's perfect, Yura.." Yuri laughed at his response but blushed nonetheless at the compliment to his mark.

 

"Really?" The boy asked a bit shyly. He was nothing like the first grumpy, rude but sweet Yuri that Otabek had first met but he was still Yuri to him.

 

"Really, Kitten." His words making the blush on Yuri's cheeks grow darker and he pressed his lips onto the Kazakhs and kissed him passionately in response to him.

 

_

 

Yuri was falling, and he was falling hard for Otabek.

 

He couldn't help it really. He was charming and sweet but quiet and hard to read. But Yuri loved it all. Even if sometimes he felt like he didn't really know Otabek still even though he knew him really well.

 

It had been three and a half months since he found Otabek on his front lawn.

 

So total, He knew him for four months already and Yuri had fallen for the Kazakh.

 

He had loved him since he looked into his dark colored eyes.

 

If he was if he was being honest.

 

They were having a great night, Otabek had taken him out for dinner and then after for desert and then they went back to Yuri's and had been together for the first time intimately that night.

 

And as they were cuddled up in each others arms, Yuri had whispered to him.

 

"I love you, Beka."

 

 

"I love you too, Yura."

_

 

The next week had past and Otabek had to watch his boyfriend get brutally murdered right in front of his eyes.

 

The day had started off normal, Yuri announced to the whole group that him and Victor were going to the store to pick up a few things for their little party that they were setting up after Otabek had been chosen to go but Yuri offered to go instead and said it would only take an hour.

 

Three hours past before Otabek had gotten a call from Victor's phone.

 

Everyone had been pacing and calling their phones but got no answer but then Victor decided to call.

 

Otabek immediately picked up. "What the hell? Where are you guys? Are you alright?" He spoke so fast that he hadn't noticed that the voice he heard was not Victor.

 

"Come down to enjoy the show." Then the unknown man hung up.

 

Otabek didn't know that he knew how to run as fast as he did.

 

He hadn't noticed his friends following behind, nothing else mattered to him at that moment. But Yuri.

 

He could not lose him again.

 

He didn't think he could handle it again.

 

 

When he finally made it to the small shop, he immediately spotted Yuri being held unconscious by a man that he didn't recognize.

 

"Let him go," He practically growled at the strange people. It was happening all over again it had seemed. But it had went a bit differently.

 

The man holding Yuri had laughed, quite loudly. "You think you scare me? Just look closely."

 

And thats when he noticed Victor hardly recognizable deceased body lying cold on the hard floor, blood surrounded him and it had coated his whole body head to toe.

 

Otabek felt fears falling down his cheeks and he held back the urge to gag and or scream.

 

Then he looked at Yuri and then at the man. "Don't touch him. Don't you dare."

 

"The name is Yakov. 'Thought you'd want to remember the name of your lovers killer." And then he had that same sick twisted smile that JJ had the night of his first Yuri's death.

 

The tears just kept coming and he felt like his feet were frozen to the floor. He couldn't move, He could only watch as Yakov dropped Yuri's body to the floor, His head falling on the hard floor with a cracking sound.

 

Then the man pulled out his bloody knife and stuck it into the blondes chest and Otabek began to let out screams and threats but then it was too late.

 

Yuri was gone and Yakov just kept sticking the knife into his body, ripping it apart. Blood was everywhere and the police sirens were loud. Yakov had taken off with his men and weapons and they left from the shop.

 

Otabek just ran over to Yuri's lifeless body, taking it into his arms, his sobs and screams were heard clearly to everyone miles away.

 

And there was nothing he could do.

 

Yuri was gone.

 

He was dead.

 

A psychotic man that went by the name of Yakov had killed the love of his life and one of his best friends.

 

 

Happiness seemed to never last for him. Otabek thought.

 

–

 

Otabek had cried harder than ever as he attended the second funeral for Yuri.

 

It just hurt more than the first time, because he had felt like he messed up his second chance.

 

He stopped thinking it was a dream because it hurt more than ever and in dreams you didn't feel pain that bad.

 

His friends had left him, He had no one, and he was back at where he started.

 

He went to the cafe that night, but something in the alleyway next to it caught his eye.

 

It was dark but he still saw it, it was a necklace. Yuri's necklace. His first Yuri's necklace.

 

Otabek shook his head but still walked up to it anyway. He took it into his grasp and held it tightly. Then he looked up and saw a strange opening in the wall and he stood up to examine it. It hadn't turned out like he planned as he tripped and fell into it, letting the darkness engulf him once again.

 

 

The floor felt cold and hard under the weight of his body. It was almost abnormally cold.

 

But when he opened his eyes all he caught glimpses of was black, silver and /green/.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave votes and comments and ill give you love and flowers.
> 
>  
> 
> but no really,, please comment what you think :)))


End file.
